


On a dying friend.

by Ambisinister



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Other, POV Second Person, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambisinister/pseuds/Ambisinister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A close friend is dying, and they've recently decided to make it quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a dying friend.

I've known someone for about six years now. That's a third of their life, and those were the most mentally lucid years of their life. They're smart, sharp and self-aware. They're sympathetic, caring and kind. They've also been the victim of life-long abuse from a parent, physical, mental and emotional. They've talked to myself and another close friend. What's happened to them, we agree is akin to brainwashing. Taught to never question anything, not to compare their upbringing with that of those around them. As far back as they could remember, that parent had constantly drank and shouted, and constantly put down any budding semblance of self-worth and value they were ever capable of seeding. "Worthless". "Disgusting". "Failure". However whenever he wasn't at home we could see the dying spark of curiosity, and the remaining glimmer of emotion in the drowning shadow of emptiness. They've barely felt anything for the last year. Each smile was as fleeting, and shallow as the last. Each joke, hobby and snapshot of happiness was a temporary distraction from their cruel, twisted life. A bully, an antagonizer of a parent operating under the delusion of the righteous, the other also a victim of their supposed significant other. They lost the language of their native land in a desperate, throwing attempt to jump to another friendlier territory, one which may offer relief from terror and which holds a future for their gender identity. However, their drive is barely ticking with the strain of education ruining what's left of them after exposure to the parent. They're smart. They've got means. Worst of all, any help she looked for couldn't help her problems. She's recently begun to close loose ends, provided me with a roomate's name and number. I suspect it's so that when her daily messaging ceases, someone is there to find the body soon. While the other close friend she speaks with wants her to live, I know her pain and I understand her need for death. I just don't know what do do.


End file.
